Doomed To Die
by shadix99
Summary: This is my zombie fiction i have written a couple chapters on paper already they will be up soon this is inspired by the walking dead and this will start with bad grammar apologies for that but it gets better also the story starts with small chapter but they recieve more length later. Sorry if you expect this to be a twd fiction but there is no section for my own zombie fiction.
1. Chapter 1

The grammar improves and the later parts are longer :)

**Episode 1: Changes  
Scene[Dante playing baseball match]**

**Dante:** looks like I am up  
**(walks on to the batters plate, grips bat firmly and swings just as the ball comes to him)**  
**Fred:** get the ball,quick!  
**Dante:** **(makes it all the way around giving his team the winning run)**  
**Announcer:** it's over Dante has just won the The Los Angeles Dodgers the match  
(time-lapse)  
Scene[ Dante's house]  
**Dante:** (knocks on the door) Krystal I am home  
(the door opens, a young brunette women with a brown eyes stands in the doorway)  
**Krystal:** (affectionately embraces Dante) i saw the game on tv you played well.  
(time lapses, the two sit down on the sofa and switch the tv on)  
**Dante:** **(teasing)**What's for dinner, burnt surprise  
**Krystal:** ha ha very funny, actually is your favourite but since it's not burnt I think I'll have it  
**Dante:** its ok I can handle the taste  
**Krystal:** what time is Riley coming  
**Dante:** probably about... **( roar of motorbike engine interrupts)**  
**(Krystal opens the door, And Riley comes in).**  
News reporter: People are advised to stay indoors as what seems to be a disease is spreading quickly the victims become creatures who feel no emotion and lose all sense of who they were, they then begin to scratch and bite people to infect them. The military are trying to deal with it if they aren't successful, people are encouraged to grab supplies and evacuate.  
**(banging on the door, Dante opens to see a women with blood all over her jaw) **  
Dante: Shit, its one of them, Riley throw me your revolver  
Riley: Bro you know I am not allowed to use it unless in self-defence or while making an arrest.  
**Dante:** This is self-defence, this thing is what the news was on about.  
**Riley:** **( draws his pistol aims for the zombie's head and pulls the trigger,)** close the door before more get in.  
**Krystal**: what was that thing why did you shoot it.( Krystal starts crying)  
**Dante**: **(holds Krystal)** we aren't safe here we need to gather supplies and head out of the city  
**Riley**: We should head to Chinatown as there is nearby shops and restaurants. It's perfect for supplies and there is a nearby medical centre  
**Dante**: first we need to get mum,dad and Krystal's sister.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**D2D 102: The Dark Truth**  
**Scene[hospital, Jessica looking after patients]**

Jessica: hey you go here is you water  
Trevor: (sits up, slowly grabs the cup)  
Jessica: how is your headache, any better  
Trevor: (closes eyes, and falls back on to the bed)  
Jessica: doctor come quickly his pulse is gone  
Doctor jones: Jess get back the military are coming here soon, these people wen they die they become zombies  
Jessica: (whispers to jones) I knew you were weird but this too much  
Jones: look its true Trevor will wake up and groan, he will then try to bite you  
Zombiefied Trevor: ( moans and lunges for Jessica)  
Jones: (jones saves her but gets scratched in the process, he screams in agony) run Jess.

Scene[ Dante, Riley and Krystal packing up supplies]

Dante: Mum it's me are you at home right now?  
Mum: dear I can't talk, your father is ill and needs rest.  
Dante: mum don't go near him  
Dante: iam coming over just stay away from him  
Mum: please dont come here, we were both bit by the infected  
(Phone cuts)  
Riley: what did they say  
Dante: iam sorry  
Riley: no they can't be your lieing(storms out and starts up motorbike)  
Krystal: Riley don't go, the last thing you have is each other  
Riley: I can't stay here iam leaving  
Dante: where are you going as far from you as possible(drives off)

END


	3. Chapter 3

**D2D Episode 3**  
**Scene [ Dante and Krystal in Dante's blue sports car]**

Dante: We need to make sure Jess is okay.  
Krystal: What about Riley?  
Dante: He will be heading for our parent's house, right now its best if we let me calm down.  
Dante: Try calling Her.  
Krystal: Her phone must be switched off.  
Dante: (Stops car in front of hospital), Lets go stay close we have no weapons.  
(Jess comes outside)  
Krystal: Jess are you hurt?  
Jess: No Jones is dead is got scratched saving me.  
Jess: Where is Riley?  
Dante: I'll explain later lets go.  
(They enter Dante's car, he drives off towards his parents house)  
(Time lapses)  
Dante: (Opens the door) Riley!,(he heads upstairs to find Riley sat down near their dead parents)  
Riley: I am sorry for running off like that.  
Riley: (Stands up) lets head for the police station, did you find Jess?  
Dante: Yes, she is outside is in the car with Krystal.  
(The two of them go to the car to find four skinny zombies around the girls)  
Dante: Riley shoot them.  
Riley: (shoots with revolver but it has no ammo loaded) Shit no ammo  
Dante: Jess,Krystal in the car now,( he kicks down one of the zombies and shoulder barges another)  
Riley: Here (throws Dante a baseball bat from his car, and loads his revolver)  
Dante: ( smashes the two downed zombies skull while Riley kills the two other zombies) Riley get on your bike,lets head for the police station.  
Riley: Wait here let me get knives from the kitchen.  
Dante: Knives?  
Riley: Yeah i remember mum kept butcher knives because she used to cut meat herself  
Dante: Get dad's toolkit as well hammers will be good to use as weapons.  
Riley: I got them now lets go.  
(Dante drives his car while Riley follows on his motorbike, after awhile driving they soon make it to the police station and head inside)  
Riley: You search for guns and i'll find my locker it has some pistols and a rifle inside.  
Jess: I saw someone walk by that door Dante.  
Dante: ( Walks toward door, draws his baseball bat and swings it open)  
Guy: Who are and what are you doing here (draws his pistol)  
Riley: Back off  
Guy: Or what  
Riley: Or i'll shoot  
Riley: What's your name.  
Guy: Bert  
( Jess takes out a hammer from the toolbox and throws it at Bert, it hits his head and kills him)  
Dante: What was that for.  
Krystal: Sis why did you kill him  
Jess: He was gonna shoot you guys, he was just trying to distract and as soon as your attention dropped he would have shot all of us.  
Jess: I am sorry i had to  
Dante: Take his gun and look around the place any supplies we need load them in the car, Riley i think we need to hurry before anymore people get here  
(outside a group of zombies gather near the police station)  
**  
END**


	4. Chapter 4

**D2D Episode 4: Decisions at a cost  
SCENE [ The group are in the police station gathering weapons and ammo, unknown to them there are eyes on them]**

Dante:Lets grab what we can find and leave quickly... **(stares sternly at Jess)  
Dante: ( walks outside)** Shit guys come outside now.  
**Riley: **What is it bro  
**Dante: **Zombies, a herd of them **  
Jess: **Must be 20 to 30 of them  
**Dante: **We can take them (gets outs hammers, knives and hands them to everyone)  
**Jess: **Why can't we just use the guns we got**  
Dante: **Noise attracts more of those things**  
Riley: **Since there is already a lot, attracting more isn't a good idea  
**Krystal: **Dante i can't do this ... Shoot me **  
Dante:** ... Lets fight them it's our only option**  
( The zombies approach, Jess hammers 2 in the head and goes on to knifing another 2. Dante using his baseball bat takes out 3 of them, as he is fighting a zombie comes up at him from behind)  
Riley: **Dante behind you **  
( A gunshot fires from a far, four guys come out from the pizza place in front of the police station and stand still)  
Jess: **Screw the noise** ( takes her gun out), (to herself) **thank you Bert**  
(he shoots the zombies that head for her and her sister but lets Dante and Riley fend for them selves)  
Dante: ( to Jess) **See this** (points the herd that is gathering around them) **this is why i told you not to shoot.**  
Jess: (whispers) **I don't care if your Krystal's boyfriend, i make my own decisions got a problem with that then shoot me.**  
( The zombies start heading for the guys at the pizza place)  
Guy: **Drake to the roof use your sniper.**  
Guy: **Damon, Marcus stick with me.**  
Damon: **Adrian how much assault rifle ammo do you have left.**  
Adrian: **Enough to take these bitches down.**  
Drake: (from the roof)** Adrian save your ammo let Damon and Marcus fight with their melee weapons.**  
Adrian: **Drake who made you leader just stay shut up.  
**Damon: **It's knuckleduster time**, **Marcus use your machete**.  
( Damon and Marcus use their weapons to clear the zombies in front then stand still until more come)  
Adrian: **Drake snipe that other group over there we can take their guns and supplies.  
**Drake: **No, if you want them to die here take my sniper** (climbs down the ladder and rushes over to help the other group).  
Adrian: **Drake get back here or i'll snipe you.**  
Drake: **Go on then if it's hell here and hell there makes no difference to me.  
**Damon: **Adrian back off.**  
Marcus: **And the call me the hot head.  
**Drake: **Need any help. **  
Jess: ( points gun at Drake) **We don't want your help**  
Drake: **I am not armed, i mean no harm**  
Dante: **Why did you come to help then**  
Drake: **Would you really have trusted me if i had a sniper on me**  
Dante: **Not really. **  
Drake: **look i can fight just hand me any weapon you want.**  
Riley: (hands him a knife) **Use this.**  
Drake: **Thanks.  
**Jess: (Notices a zombie come up behind Drake but leaves it).  
Drake: (turns around and kicks he zombie down).  
( The group run out of ammo and the herd gets too big to handle using just knives)  
Drake: **Take your group and run.**  
Dante: **What about you.**  
Drake: **I'll stay.**  
Riley: **Don't be stupid you'll die if you stay. **  
Drake:** I have done wrong in the past and i am not gonna pretend i didn't , everyone makes mistakes and has to suffer the consequences. This is my punishment and heck if i can do one right thing before i die then why not.**  
Jess: **If he wants to stay let him.**  
Dante: **Are you sure you want to stay. **  
Drake: **Yeah, oh before you go what's your name i am Drake.**  
Dante: **Dante, ok guys get in the car and leave for the Nearby shopping center.**  
Riley: **What do you mean leave.**  
Dante: **Sorry Riley i promised Dad that i would always look after you but i am staying to help Drake.  
**Riley: **I am not leaving you, please Dante i can't leave you to die.**  
Dante: **Go Riley keep Krystal safe.  
**Riley: ( leaves with Krystal and Jess in Dante's car).  
Drake: **Dante why are you staying you don't even know me.**  
Dante: **I know you are a good person who is trying to redeem himself.**  
Drake: **What about your brother you really going to leave him with that crazy bitch.**  
Dante: **Jess is losing it maybe its just her way of covering up she is scared.**  
Drake: **Nice break that was but it looks like they have finally gotten here.**  
Dante: **Yeah well they where like near the outskirts of the city we only saw them because of how many they are.**  
( The swarm/herd approaches them).  
Drake: ( Dante throws him a pistol) **To the death.**  
Dante: (shoots down the zombies with Drake, wave after wave).  
Drake: (gun clicks) **Shit no ammo.**  
Dante: (gun clicks) **i am out as well.**  
(They both start fist fighting the zombies)  
Drake: (gets his sniper from Adrian and his shotgun) **Marcus, Damon. **  
( Marcus and Damon go to Drake and Dante to help).  
Drake: **Here Dante have my shotgun**  
Dante: ( takes it from Drake) **Thanks**  
(Adrian watches as Dante,Drake,Marcus and Damon clear all of the zombies)  
Adrian: ( goes to them as they are done clearing the zombies) **Hey guys lets go now.**  
Drake: **I am going back with Dante.**  
Adrian: **Marcus, Damon what about you two?**  
Damon: **I am staying with you**  
Marcus: **I am going with Drake**  
Adrian: **I don't suppose i can join you**  
Dante: **Fine you can all join but if you put my brother or girlfriend in danger i will gun you down**  
Damon: (jokingly) **What if we run away**  
Dante: (Serious) **Then i will chase you to the end of this hell hole.****

SCENE [ Jess, Riley and Krystal outside the city)  
Jess: ( pulls a gun out on Riley)  
Riley: Nice bluff we ran out of ammo in the fight remember**  
Jess: **i still have one mag i lied about running out**  
Riley: **Shoot me then what Dante gets back and has to kill his girlfriend's sister**  
Jess: **He wouldn't kill me**  
Krystal: **Jess you have gone too far**, ( tackles Jess to the floor and takes her gun from her)  
Jess: **Do it then, pull the trigger**  
END**


	5. Chapter 5

**D2D 105  
Scene: [Jess, Krystal and Riley outside city]**

Jess: Krystal we both know you don't have it in you, we're blood.**  
Krystal: ( Gets off Jess) **Jess don't do anything stupid again. **  
Jess: (Gets up and stands against car quietly).  
Riley: **We are going to back to the city.**  
Krystal: **Where did Riley tell you to head?**  
Riley: **The shopping center  
**Krystal: **I wonder how my family is doing i have a cousin in Nebraska and one in Kentucky maybe we can check if their safer later, but it's a long distance and we might not make it in time.  
**Riley: **Cheer up i am sure they are fine and since when were you so negative, the world has changed but we shouldn't change who we are.**Krystal: **I hope Dante is safe but i don't think he should have trusted Drake.**  
Riley: **To be honest i don't him staying for a stranger was a good idea but he has a way of making everything seem right, but i trust my older brother with what ever decision he makes.  
**Jess: (To herself) **hmph**  
Krystal: **What if he makes it to the center and we are not there.**  
Riley: **He will wait for a while then come here.  
**Krystal: **Lets go find him now.**  
Riley: **If we run into biters, we're screwed**  
Krystal: **I know you don't want to risk us getting killed but we have no other choice but to use our melee weapons.**  
Riley: **Fine but if we get into danger stick close.**  
( They turn around to head for the car to find Jess and the car gone)**

Scene: [ Dante talking with Adrian,Marcus,Damon and Drake about what to do]

Dante: Adrian can you find a car and fix it up with Damon.**  
Damon: **I used to learn how to fix cars with my uncle, so it should be easy but i'll need time to find the parts.  
**Dante: **Damon head out to find them then meet us back here when your done.**Adrian: **Dante why are you so trusting of us.**  
Dante: **Unless you give me a good reason to hate you i will let you stay with my group and trust you.  
**Adrian: **Look i have to be honest with you at first i wanted Drake to kill you but seeing how you treat people i changed my opinion of you, i don't really like to talk about it much but every encounter i have had with strangers has ended bad even before this my life was bad.  
**Dante: **You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to i understand.  
**Adrian:** I don't want to have any secrets or be around people who i know nothing about or know nothing about me, that's why i told Drake, Damon and Marcus too. My dad was shot by a man on the street, My mum was burned alive with my house by a bunch of guys on the street, My older brother and little brother were killed by another group while looking for supplies with me in this hell. As for me i got stabbed by a drunken man in the neck with glass. I lost all trust for strangers and kept to my self and my friends.  
**Dante: **It's been rough for you, i am sorry about your family.  
**Drake: **What about you Dante how was your life before this mess.**  
Dante: **I was a baseball player for the LA dodgers, had a lot of friends and family for support. I have three brothers one older and one younger.**  
Drake: **Riley is your younger brother but where is your older brother.**  
Dante: **He lives with his wife and kids in Argentina, he used to be a pilot for the army but retired to live with his family.**  
Adrian: **Dante you said you play for LA Dodgers is your name Dante Blaze the rising legend who has won every game he has played.**  
Dante: **Yeah i am, but i don't really care about the money i just love sports, anyway we can talk later Damon and you need to fix a car and Drake, Marcus and me are heading for the nearby shopping center because its large so will make a good place to hold up at for a few days.  
**Damon: **Adrian lets go i saw a repairable car in the parking lot of the pizza place it does need much i might need to change a few parts but i am sure we can find them at garage opposite the road.  
**( They head for the car park)  
Adrian: **Damon what if the garage is closed**  
Damon: (Walks over to the repairable car) **It can't be because it was open at the time these things showed up and i highly doubt they are clever enough to close a steel shutter.  
**Drake: ( Heads inside the shopping centre with Marcus and Dante) **Guys over there biter, shall i take him.**  
Dante: **We don't enough ammo to spare and it will make too much noise.**  
Marcus: **Don't worry i got this**( Sneaks up and machetes the zombie's head from jaw upwards then moves the body out of their way)**.  
**Dante: **Drake,Marcus clear a shop to stay the night and keep our supplies in.  
**Marcus: **Dante we can clear a shop but what will you do meanwhile.**  
Dante: **I will look for the security office see if i can find the guard's gun storage and maybe keys to turn on elevators and lock down the place.  
**( They split up, Marcus heads with Drake into a shop which has five zombies they proceed to kill them and see if the place is any good for staying. They decide it will do and use the toolkit Dante gave them to take apart some furniture and use the wood for barriers on the back door they then head to the first floor to wait for Dante).  
Dante: ( Runs into a group of zombies with no ammo, knifes a couple but more start coming). **


End file.
